deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Weew1213/Ghost Recon (Future Soldier) vs Alcatraz vs Predator "Invisible Warriors"
This is the biggest and most anticipated battle of Season 1, it's time for Invisible Warriors to face off! Will the Predator '' come as ''the Ultimate Hunter ''or how about ''James Rodriguez ''or ''Alcatraz, will he be the best Inivisible Warrior? What about the Underdogs in this fight, Ghost Recon ''code-named ''Hunter. There can only be one Invisible Warrior! There can.'' Only. Be. ''ONE! LET THEM FIGHT! '' '' ''Predator The '''Predator' or Yautja is a race of extraterrestrial hunters that will hunt anything and I mean anything, for sport, which their prey includes humans, Xenos, and many more. This race of humanoid aliens breathe in an atmosphere that is similar to ours, but, they possess nothing even compared to what the "Earthlings" have to offer because they are far more adavanced. They stalk and hunt their prey using this advanced technology, which includes cloaking devices and energy blasters. The Predator made it's first appearance in the film Predator (1981) ''which I will be using the version in which is the Jungle Hunter variant. Predator (Jungle) Weapon Showcase= I showcase all of the Jungle Predator's weapons. |-| Wrist Blades= The wrist blades are a weapon of choice for the Predators because they are retractable, serrated, and come in pairs. They are made for unarmored opponents or those who have been disarmed. These blades are sharp enough to cut through bone and for a last resort, they can be fired as a projectile from their gauntlets. |-| Plasma Caster= This weapon is used by the Yautja as a long range weapon. It is arguably one of the most devastating and technologically advanced weapon that they have at their disposal. The blasts fired by the cannon explode in group of plasma shrapnel upon impact on a traget, which cause grievous wounds and potentially, harming other targets around it. |-| Spear Gun= This is a weapon that launches a spike of metal at a target, like a real harpoon gun. These projectiles are fast-moving and often launched at a force that can break stone. |-| Self-Destruction Device= This device is powerful explosive device built by the Yautja, and is used as last resort. It is used so, it couldn't be "harvested" by any other lifeform and is used as an honorable way to die. Powers and Abilities *Bio Mask: ''This mask allows the Predator to protect their face, allow them to see in thermal, has a target system, and vocal mimicry. Vocal Mimicry is where the predator can translate any words that he wants to say and has it sound like its prey to cause a distraction or get a kill. *''Wrist Gauntlet: ''The Wrist Gauntlet has a Sat-Com, which allows the Predator to see the area surrounding him, and contains the Cloaking Device that allows the Predator to blend in with his environment, it also, has the previously shown, Self-Destruction Device in it as well. *''Medi-Kit: ''This kit is used during a hunt when it is injured, it has a variety of tools for a variety of injuries. *''Superhuman Strength: ''The strength that is has incredible, smashing stone with one blow, and ripping a human's head off with the spine and with little ease. *''Superhuman Agility and Balance: ''Their legs allow them go incredibly fast on their feet and allows them jump up to places 3x their height and this also includes the ability to jump from branch to without losing their balance. *''Immense Durability: ''They are able to take more bullets than a normal human would, they can be smashed through concrete and get up like it was nothing. ''Alcatraz '' ' '' James "Alacatraz" Rodriguez '''is a marine in USMC and Protagonist in ''Crysis 2 and Crysis 3 but, is given a different name in Crysis 3. He is sent to New York City, unknowingly, to combat the Ceph, in which he is then turned into the Super Soldier we know today by Prophet, whom commits suicide soon after. Alcatraz beats the Ceph and some military resistance along the way. Knife= Used for stealth kills. |-| Fists= This can launch an enemy a couple of feet and able to leave a hole in concrete. |-| M12 Nova= This pistol is smi-automatic and holds 20 rounds in each mag, plus 6 more mags that Alcatraz has at his disposal, which make 140 rounds. it does moderate damage compared to other pistols, but, has a high fire rate. The damages trades off between rounds due to a large magazine. |-| SCAR= The SCAR is the primary weapon used by USMC and the US Special Forces by 2020. It is a very versatile gun and is well suited at all ranges. It has a pretty high rate of fire and has good damage. |-| Marshall= It is a 12 gauge, pump action, shotgun, it a very effective weapon at close range and is essential when facing heavy armored opponents. It has a fast rate of fire, and does high damage. But, it's range is poor. |-| Mk.60 MOD 0= It is a LMG that has a high fire rate and has high damage. |-|M2A61 Frag Grenade= Acts like a regular frag grenade. |-| DSG-1= The DSG-1 is a bolt-action sniper with high damage which can kill most humans with one shot to the body and a definite kill when shot in the head. |-| HMG= The HMG is a belt fed, heavy machine gun which, Alcatraz can wield. It's one of the most powerful weapons Alcatraz has at his disposal. Powers and Abilities *Armor Mode:'' ''When Alcatraz equips the Armor mode on his nanosuit, which the suit gives him an extra armor and it depletes energy from the suit instead of harming the wearer. It absorbs high-explosives, rockets, and other projectiles.'' *''Stealth Mode: ''Once, in Stealth Mode, it turns Alacatraz invisible, and silences his steps. If he shoots while in this mode, he loses the invisibility part and becomes visible. *'Superhuman Strength:'He has the abilty to kick a car a couple of feet and as stated above with the fists, he can punch an enemy just as far and maybe even farther. *'Visor:' '' Gives him the ability to "tag" enemies and gives him different tactics to take on enemies. *'Nanovison: Gives him night-vision and thermal vision. *'Defibrillator: '''When Alcatraz's heart stops beating, there is a built-in defibrillator to revive him. *'Rebreather: '''Allows him to breathe under water. Ghost Recon (Future Soldier) Ghost Recon is a four-man team that specializes in dangerous missions. There is Ghost Lead, Kozack, 30K, and Pepper. They constantly face heavy odds against them and they come out on top. 45T= It is a .45 ACP Semi-Auto Pistol has 15 bullets in one mag. This pistol is used by all members of the squad. |-| Suppressed Vector= It's exactly like the TDI KRISS Vector but, suppressed so, it's range is bogged down. It uses asymmetrical recoil and in-line design to reduce recoil. Ghost Lead uses this. |-| M110 Sniper Rifle= This is a semi-auto sniper rifle. Pepper uses this gun. |-| Stoner 93= This is a light machine gun. This weapon is used by 30K. |-| ACR= The Adaptive Combat Rifle (ACR) is the production name for an updated version of the Masada Adaptive Combat Weapon System. It is an assault rifle platform designed by Magpul Industries of Erie, Colorado. This weapon is used by Kozack. |-| Frag Grenade= A normal frag grenade. Powers and Abilities *Excellent Teamwork: 'Able to do a "Single Shot" which each member of the team, tags a target and they all take them down with one shot. *Cloaking: ''They can cloak themselves while being and crawling in the prone position. Can also be cloaked while in the crouching position but, can't be cloaked while standing up. *''UAV: ''Provides them with information and an aerial view. *''Sensor Grenade: ''Reveals all enemies in the area in the "blast" radius of the grenade and tags them. *''Thermal Vision: ''Provides heat signatures. *''Metal Vision: ''Allows to see anything metal, ignores everything that is not. Great for sandstorms. *''Drone: ''Can tag enemies while in the air, and convert to a little car to go in vents. ''X-Factors 'X-Factor Explanations' *Stealth: ''Why Alcatraz is the lowest here because the main focus for him isn't really stealth and his stealth mode has a limit while, the Predator and Ghost Recon do not. Ghost Recon beats Preds in this category due to Kozack's ability to infiltrate a head quarters full of mercs, highly trained ones at that, while the predator has an honor code that forces it to decloak at hand-to-hand combat. Plus, they did a mission and no one knew that they were there. *''Brutality: ''The predator wins this because he will literally rip your head off while you're screaming in pain and have your skull as a trophy. The worst Alcatraz does is rip someone's throat with a knife. The worst Ghost Recon has done was let someone get run over by a train. *''Training: ''Ghost Recon are trained to be the best in the world, while Pred and Alcatraz are trained to be hunters and soldiers. *''Experience: ''Alcatraz and Predator practically faced aliens and humans, while GR faced mercs. *''Intelligence: ''Predator is smarter because his race is more technologically advanced while, both GR and Alcatraz have the brainpower of an average human. ''Notes *This battle will take place in a jungle. *Votes must have proper grammar, and spelling to count. *Votes must also be 5+ sentences long or have edges. *Votes must include when each warrior gets eliminated. *Voting ends on September 12th The Battle between "Invisible Warriors" = Ghost Recon The Predator wakes up to find himself in his ship. He then looks up to see orders from one of the Elders that reads: On Terra, there is a Terran who has special abilities, your hunt begins now. The predator looks around to see Earth, a bit far away but, no matter. He turns on his ship and flies towards Earth. It gets closer and closer and the cloaking device for the ship is turned on. As it enters the Earth’s atmosphere, it starts to burn up like marshmallow roasting over a fire. As it gets closer to the ground, it gets in the hotter and hotter in the cockpit. A couple looks at the sky to see something burning up. “Hey. a shooting star, make a wi- that’s not a shooting star, it’s a meteor!” one of them say as they get up and run to their car to try to get away from the blast radius. They jump into the car and the man stabs his keys into the socket where it goes and turns on the car. He starts to drive away as fast he can and waits for the boom. He look back to the object about the ground and waits for the boom; nothing happens. He keeps constantly looking behind him for something to happen. He stops the car and reverses the drive. Once he gets back to where they were, he goes over to where the meteor would’ve most likely landed, and the ground is not at all disturbed or destroyed. He shrugs it off, and chuckles "Must be the beer." He then, walks back to his car and drives his beloved girlfriend home, which is near the disease ridden New York City. The predator's eyes follows the car until- We will only tell you one thing to help you with your hunt: he resides in the jungle. Find him and prove your honor. The Elder commands. The predator looks around to find this "jungle", he sees the destroyed/disease ridden New York City and a bit more to the right is the jungle. The second he saw it, he sprinted and jumped with as much speed as he could muster. Running through anything that got in his way. Alcatraz wakes up to find himself slumped against a tree. He looks around to see a lot of his weapons he has used, near him. He picks them up and his suit straps them on him. He slides the M12 Nova into the holster on his waist. He picks up his SCAR and begins to walk until he hears a familiar sound; a chopper! He begins running toward the sound, trying to follow where it’s going. Kozack is asleep in the chopper until Ghost Lead wakes him up. “Kozack, wake up, it’s time for the mission briefing.” Ghost Lead says as he taps him on the shoulder. As soon he does that, Major Scott Mitchell, on a screen in front of them, starts talking; “Alright, gentleman, you’re going to find a soldier named Alcatraz and take him down. Alcatraz is a supersoldier, he has a nanosuit, that allows him to be armored or camouflaged, he’ll be hard to take down. You will be given a UAV to give you aerial support and provide information as you go along, a Drone, sensor grenades, magnetic vision, thermal vision, and active camouflage. Now, get ready to move your almost at your drop off point.” The Major’s screen turns off and they all get up and 30k opens both doors. They get the snap hooks connected to their uniforms, grappling lines drop, and they hook themselves up. "Get ready.... drop! Go! Go! Go!" One of the airman orders as he gestures the group to drop. They then, all slide down the lines and rotate themselves into position on the ground. "Predator, this is Hunter, do you eyes in the sky to see what's in front of us?" Ghost Lead calls in on the radio. "Hunter, this is Predator, you've got a couple of mercs, hanging around in a camp a few clicks north. Keep them alive or take 'em out, your choice but, if they interrupt your mission, you know what to do." Predator responds. "Understood, Predator." Ghost Lead replies, then he turns to his team, "Let's get moving, camo up!" He commands his team. They begin moving towards the camp. A few hours later... "Why do I feel like that we're being watched?" Pepper whispers. "Yeah, why is that?" Kozack concurs. "We're being watched by our eyes in the sky, you idiots!" 30k yells in a whisper-like voice. "No, by something else." Pepper replies as he looks around. "Kozack, throw a drone up." Pepper orders. Kozack does as he is told and starts to control it. "If I see anything, you'll see it tagged." Kozack announces. He controls the drone and moves it around the area. Looking in different spots, different places, and such. But, when the comes to a tree in the shape of a V, for some reason, Kozack is drawn to it, he keeps looking at it. As he keeps looking at it, something begins to reveal itself and it looks as if ants or termites or some other insect was just, eating away at something which, slowly reveals something else. Some creature, cocks its head and something on its shoulder starts charging up. Kozack tags it and just as he does, the screen becomes static. "What did you tag? Why is only one hostile tagged-" Lead pauses, "he's on the move and he's moving fast! Let's move it, double time!" Lead orders his team as he gets up and goes into a sprint. His team follows in behind him. "Kozack, do you got another one of those drones for the mercs?" Pepper calls in on the radio. "I brought another, just in case.” Kozack calls back on the radio. Kozack follows Lead until he sees him stop. “Why did you stop? We had it!” Kozack demands. “Shut your mouth!” He then, points to the mercs in front of him, “Mercs.” “Oh.” Kozack replies. “You got another drone? Pop it up.” Lead orders. Kozack then, throws the drone up and tags every merc he sees. “Setting up the Single Shot.” Kozack lets the whole squad know and he, then tags 4 mercs and waits for some of the mercs get away those four and also, waits, for everyone to get into position to take out their targets. “In position.” 30k tells Kozack on the radio. “In position.” Pepper confirms. “Waiting for your shot.” Ghost Lead lets Kozack know. Kozack lines up his shot and takes down his target; his squad does the same with their targets. With the Drone still in the air, he tags the next group of four mercs and they take them down as well. As they move onto the final group, they see that 3 of the mercs have been impaled with harpoons. “What the-” Before Pepper can finish the hear a roar from behind. They turn around to see the creature reveals itself once more, cocking it’s head to its right. Then, they hear a boom of a sniper, they turn around and see a merc dropping right in front of Kozack’s feet. The tension in the air so thick that nothing could cut it, none of the squad could breathe easily. “Which one should we take out? Masked Bob Marley or Alcatraz?” 30k asks. “Tag them both and once that happens, Pepper and 30k take the shot to take them both out.” Ghost Lead whispers in the comms. With a single button, the drone tags both of them, and both 30k opens fire. Pepper then, fires a round into Alcatraz’s armor; he responds with a bullet of his own to Pepper and he drops. “Man down! Pepper’s down!” Ghost Lead calls on the radio, “Predator, this is Hunter, Pepper’s down! We’re going after the target and a new one, we’re splitting up!” “Kozack, follow Alcatraz, 30K and I will take down Mr. Marley here! Go!” Ghost Lead orders. Alcatraz sprints away from the group and Kozack follows; the predator jumps away, 30k and Lead follow. Kozack keeps following him until for some reason, the tag disappears. He stops in front of a ledge and keeps turning in circles. But, when he turns back to the ledge, Alcatraz reveals himself with a HMG. Kozack opens fire upon Alcatraz but, Alcatraz just stands there. Inside of his suit, he smiles because he turned on Armor mode, not noticing his energy bar, he lets Kozack keep firing at him until he feels a slight pain in his right abdomen. Angered by this, he shreds Kozack with his HMG and just drops the HMG. He then, sprints over to where the dreadlocked creature is. In a secluded area of the jungle… 30k and Ghost Lead get the same thing, the tag disappears for some reason, they keep their heads on a swivel. Just as Ghost Lead turns his head, it is blown to smithereens by the predator’s plasma caster. It then, walks in front of 30k, fully visible, and then disappears. He starts firing, and hears a branch break to the right of him, so he immediately shoots in that direction and keeps turning until he hears a roar in pain; he stops firing. He moves foward to investigate. He hears a branch break behind him and he strikes the predator with the butt of his Stoner 93. He goes to strike the stunned yautja but, it is grabbed and thrown away. The predator then, kicks 30 into a tree. 30 then, gets up and punches the predator a couple of times before he misses one time and it costs him his life; the predator stabs him with his wrist blades and lifts him off of his feet. He then, drops him and leans down to make his skull a trophy. He grabs 30’s neck but, Alcatraz drops right in front of the predator, holding his Marshall. He then points it at it but, it is then knocked out of his hands he then, pulls out his Mk.60 but, that is knocked out as well. Once that happens and he is then stabbed by the predator in the gut and he drops to the ground. The predator roars in victory. As he leans down, he hears an electric sound and Alcatraz rolls out of the way. The predator cocks his head to the side then, takes off his mask, and also takes off of his plasma caster and then, roars at Alcatraz. “You are one ugly, motherf**ker!” Alcatraz yells through his suit. The predator and Alcatraz clash with each other and have a match of strength. Hands pushing against one another until one gets weaker and weaker; and the predator is losing this battle of strength with him on one knee, Alcatraz punches hims so hard, half of the yautjas jaws break. Alcatraz takes out his M-12 Nova and shoots him in the chest multiple times. Alcatraz begins walking away until he hears some beeping, he looks back at his near-dead foe. The predator stops pressing his buttons on his wrist gauntlet and laughs and then, dies. Alcatraz hears beeping which, he begins running as fast as he can, sliding under fallen trees, jumping over obstacles, trying to get away as far as possible. Looking behind him he sees an explosion and turns on Armor mode to protect him from the aftershock. The aftershock launches him into a branch but, doesn’t kill him. He gets off of the branch and looks behind him. Nothing. He then, opens communication; “The job is done.” “Excellent.” A mysterious voices replies on the radio. “Now, get ready for your next fight, I'm not going to give this contract, somebody else will. It’s against a guy named Noble Six..." Expert's Opinion'' Ghost Recon's technology was advanced yes but, it could not keep up with the Predator or Alcatraz. Another mistake is that they split up in the fight, which was not smart. The predator also had technology and weapons that could not keep up with Alcatraz. The only weapon/technology that was just as advanced as Alcatraz was the Plasma caster but, predator took it off due to his honor code. Category:Blog posts